


blended

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [34]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sick Will, hanni knows his shit, sic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will is sick and feels awful<br/>Hannibal digs deep into ancient medicine to make him feel better<br/>Will shouldnt ask what the ingredients are</p>
            </blockquote>





	blended

**Author's Note:**

> Day 34 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

"What is it?"

Will watched from where he sat at the counter as Hannibal took another . . . something, it was dried beyond recognition and crushed it in a large mortar and pestle along with everything else he chose. The counter was covered in tins and jars, all filled with herbs and other things that were unidentifiable to him, though Hannibal seemed to know what they were and how to use them looking very much like medieval potions master.

Hannibal took up a dark blue large this time and pulled out the wide cork, he dipped his fingers in and pinched out little purple petals and dropped them into the stone bowl and ground the pestle against them.

"This is a combination of herbs and ingredients found in traditional Chinese medicine that are proven to help the immune system and make you feel better, which is exactly what you need."

It was true, Will was very sick. His skin pale and clammy, cheeks flushed, nose red and runny, and his eyes were puffy and teary. It might have been the middle of summer outside but inside Will was still wrapped in a blanket, shivers moving his frame every now and then. Despite Hannibal’s insistence for him to stay in bed Will proved to be even more stubborn sick than when he was well, he demanded to be with Hannibal as he went about the kitchen going so far as to hold Hannibal’s hand, refusing to let go until Hannibal gave up and led him from the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"After I finish here I will put it in the blender with bananas and spinach and all your other favorites, blended all up into a nice green smoothie for you to enjoy while I prepare your dinner."

"My dinner? Aren't we eating the same thing?" Will sniffled.

"Not tonight darling. Tonight I am making you silkie chicken soup and I'll combine this into the broth so that you may reap even more of its benefits."

Will smiled when Hannibal mentioned his silkie soup, but ended up turning his head away and hacking wetly into his blanket covered elbow. When he finished he found that Hannibal had placed glass of water in front of him, smiling gratefully at him Will took a sip before he spoke.

"Sounds good, but what is it? What is all this stuff, I don't recognize any of it."

Hannibal stopped in the middle of unscrewing a tin, his lips pursed as he looked away from Will.

"I'm not quite sure you want to know what all of this is. It's not something that is common or widely accepted in western culture, especially American culture that you are familiar with."

Will brows puckered, "Honey we're cannibals. Most of our daily diet is not widely accepted anywhere. Besides you have to remember I spent most of my childhood in Louisiana there's a lot of weird shit to eat down there."

Hannibal’s eyebrows disappeared into his fringe, shrugging he finished unscrewing the tin. Reaching in he pulled out several pale brown slivers and held them out to Will in his open palm.

"These are dried slivers of deer pe--"

"Never mind! I don't want to know, I just want to feel better."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
